


Searching for the Perfect One

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, MidoTakaWeek 2020, Shintarou is worrying for nothing, midotaka - Freeform, takamido - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Takao love Midorima, he loved him so much that he left him for three years, travelling around the world to find something perfect.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 12





	Searching for the Perfect One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! We are at the day 6 of the MidoTakaWeek 2020, today's prompt is Long-Distance Relationship, hope you will like it!
> 
> ~ Enjoy ~

Was it really necessary? Did he really need to leave? They were in love with each other, they were dating and even planning to leave together; they were talking about a future together, so why, why Kazunari did had to leave to see the world? These were questions Shintarou was asking himself each day for the last six months and he still hasn't found the answer. 

Kazunari and him started casually dating at the end of their second year of high school and their couple became official when they graduated.

It's after a full year of dating that Kazunari decided that he wanted to see the world, travel and visit different country, he didn't knew how much time he would have be gone, but he promised to contact him as often as he could; he didn't want to break up with him, Kazunari was persuaded they could make their couple last even if it was a long distance relationships. 

Shintarou wasn't sure it would work, he knew how both were, he was afraid they grew tired of each other, he was afraid his boyfriend met someone and forgot about him. Kazunari assured him that it would not happen, that he loved him. 

"But it's still not enough for you to stay here?" 

Kazunari didn't know what to respond, he smiled, embraced him, kissed him, told him that he loved him and will continue to love him even if they were several kilometers apart. 

"One years, one year and I promise that I will come back," that is what Kazunari told him three years ago. Shintarou wanted to be mad, Kazunari didn't keep his promise, however he was contacting him as often as he could and he was always letting him know when he would be in an area where he didn't have any connection. He also sent him gift, a panda plush from China, kangaroo sculpture from Australia, art book from Italy; all the gift were always accompanied by instant pictures of his boyfriend, the ones Shintarou like the most was the one with a baby koala from when Kazunari volunteered in a shelter in Australia and one with a baby sloth from taken when he was in Brazil. 

Shintarou was maybe resenting his boyfriend from not coming back when he said he would comeback, but the smile on Kazunari's face when they were able to have a video call was enough from him to forgive him; each time Kazunari was telling him how much he loved him and much he was lucky to have him, each time he was seeing his face after not seeing him for a long time, he was falling in love with him all over again. 

Shintarou was sitting at the dinning table of his apartment, apartment he was supposed to share with Kazunari, apartment that he will one day share with Kazunari, looking at the time, tapping his fingers on the hard surface as the second goes by, he was waiting for a call, a video call from his boyfriend, he wasn't sure of what part of the world his was now, he just knew that he wasn't in Japan. 

It was getting late, Shintarou was ready to go to bed when he heard the notification sound from his laptop, someone was calling him.

"You're late, do you know what time is it? was expecting your call earlier."

"Sorry, sorry Shin-chan, the connection is really bad." 

"Where are you?" 

"Still in South America, in a remote village of Bolivia." 

"Enjoying?"

"Yeah but it would be better if you were with me Shin-chan."

Shintarou smiled, he wanted to be there with him, but university needed to be one of his top priorities. Maybe, maybe if his boyfriend had waited just a few years, maybe Shintarou would have left with him. 

"When are you coming back?" 

Sad smile appeared on Kazunari's face, Shintarou didn't like that smile, he knew what it meant.

"Sorry Shin-chan, I don't know, still haven't found what I'm looking for." 

"Looking for...I thought…"

"You'll see when I will come back with it. Gonna let you sleep now Shin-chan, love you." 

Shintarou just had the time to say that he loved him too before Kazunari ended the call. He stayed sitting at the dining table staring at his laptop. 

He always thought that his boyfriend left just to see the world, not once he told him that he was looking for something. Why he didn't tell him, Shintarou knew his boyfriend probably had a good reason, just he still felt hurt. 

* * *

Kazunari looked at the blank screen and sighs, he felt really bad, he knew that he wasn't totally honest with his boyfriend, he knew Shintarou was probably a bit hurt by it; he wasn't showing it, but Kazunari could feel it. 

He was starting to regret his choice, somewhere deep down he feels like he could have found what he was looking for in Japan, he just didn't look enough for it. He didn't search all the jewelry stores to find the perfect ring for his boyfriend. 

Since the moment Shintarou had returned his feelings, Kazunari knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with that tall quirky man.

He was determined to find the perfect engagement ring, something that will represent themselves, however so far he didn't have any luck despite all the countries he had visited and began to wonder if he would ever find what he wanted. 

After his video call with his boyfriend, he looked at the time and decided to go and see what the village looked like; he just arrived there and was eager to talk to his boyfriend, he knew Shintarou was waiting for a call everyday never knowing which day would be the good one. 

The village was counting maybe twenty houses, maybe a bit more, most of the people weren't talking English, Kazunari had to take is Spanish dictionary out a few times before being able to find the place where he would stay for the night. The hosts were really nice and spoke broken English. The woman was really charming. Their grandson was there to help them, he explained to Kazunari that he could use his internet connection, but it was really bad. Kazunari thanked him; this village was the only one connected to the internet in the area, Kazunari thought he was lucky. 

He was walking around the village, the chickens were running free in the streets, he spotted a few dogs and cats hiding from the sun in the houses’ shadow. Kazunari heard children laughs coming from the only school, most of them were playing soccer with a beaten ball. 

He quickly arrived at the exit of the village and found the place he was looking for; not too far away asmall house made of mud and hay was standing alone on a hill; in this house was living a retired businessman from the capital, he was now making jewelry as a hobby. Kazunari heard about him when he was in La Paz two weeks ago, apparently he was doing some magic with the stone and mineral he was finding in the mountain. 

Kazunari was greeted by the barks of a white dog and a man yelling to the dog, an old man appeared at the threshold of the door, dark blue button up and a ripped pair of jeans, he had a cigar hanging from his lips and a coffee mug in his hand. 

“Speaking English young man?”

Kazunari nodded and cleared his throat before talking,

“Hi, I’m here cause I heard about your jewelry work and I’m interested in seeing it...please.”

“Planning on buying?”

“Well, to be frank, I’m looking for something specific, I travel in a lot of countries and I still haven’t found what I’m looking for. After hearing about you, I decided to take this chance, hoping this will be the good one.”

The old man studied Kazunari from the threshold, wondering if the young man was serious or not, the determination in the steel blue eyes was telling him that he was serious. 

“Ok, I can show you what I have made,” finally said the older man. 

Kazunari smiled and walked to the house. 

“You can keep your shoes on,” said the man before Kazunari started to remove his shoes, “where are you from?”

“Japan sir.”

“Hmm, what are you looking for?”

“A ring, for my partner.”

“And you travel around the world for that?”

“I saw some interesting one, but not THE one, I’m looking for a specific combination of colors.”

“Which is?”

“Green and Orange.”

“Interesting, I might have something for you, wait here.”

The man left for the back of his house and came back a moment later with a small wooden box.

"I did a little experiment," he said, "but so far no one seemed interested to even look at it." 

It caught Kazunari's curiosity, it was something the old man tried, so it might be really unique. 

"Can I see please?"

The old man looked happy, someone seemed finally interested in looking at what he had made. 

“Of course here”

The old man opened the wooden box and Kazunari saw a stone he had never seen before, it was orange with green strike in it. 

“What kind of stone is it?”

The old man smiled “It’s not totally a stone” he explained, “it’s polished amber that I melt and put fragments of green quartz mix with it. Depending on the angle it can only be orange or have deep green strikes if the light hits it. 

Kazunari was mesmerized by the color, it was exactly what he was looking for, now he was wondering if it could be mounted on a ring. 

“Can we put it on a ring?”

“Yeah, I should be able to do that, do you have the size?”

“Yes, yes here” quickly Kazunari, taking out a plastic ring. 

“Are you sure it’s the right size?”

“Yes, it’s what I used to measure the size of the ring my partner is currently wearing. 

“Ok Good, come back in a week, I should have something to show you and from there we could discuss the price and any other thing you would like to add to this ring.”

“That works for me.”

“One last thing young man, what is your name and your partner names? “

“Takao Kazunari sir and my partner is Midorima Shintarou, and you?"

“Diego, no need to know my last name.”

“Well mr. Diego, I’ll come back in a week.”

“See you in a week.”

Kazunari left the house on the hills and walked back to the house where he was staying, he needed to find something to do for the week. Maybe he could help the villagers with their daily tasks. 

Toward the middle of the week, Kazunari asked his host’s son if he could use his wifi connection to call Shintarou, the host’s son gladly accepted, perfectly knowing how hard it was to maintain a long-distance relationship. 

The right time to call came and Kazunari sat in front of his laptop in his small room, waiting for his boyfriend to take the video call. 

“Didn’t expect you to call this early,” said Shintarou as greeting. 

“Good evening, night Shin-chan!!”

“Hello Kazunari.”

“I found what I was looking for, it’s just a matter of time that I come back home with it.” 

Kazunari was all smiled, he looked really happy, Shintarou smiled back at him but there was a little voice in his head that was telling him that it wasn’t a thing he was coming with but a person. What if Kazunari found someone who will love him more than Shintarou was loving him even if he wasn’t sure if it was even possible. 

“Can’t wait to show it to you.” 

"Can't wait to see it" 

Something in Shintarou's voice didn't seem right, his eyes looked sad. 

"What's wrong Shin-chan? You don't seem happy to know that I will be back soon?" 

Ah Kazunari, always so observant, Shintarou wanted to ask him if the thing he was talking about was in fact a person, but he didn't have the strength to ask, afraid by what Kazunari would reply.

"I'm really happy to know you will be back soo Kazu, really" 

Shintarou tried his best to smile, try to had the sadness in his eyes and voice. 

He knew his boyfriend was convinced, but he didn't ask more. Instead he asked him about his day, what he had done, Kazunari told him that he helped a lot of villagers during his time in the village, he was knowing them by their name. He played soccer a lot with the kids. 

They talked about two hours until Shintarou really needed to get to bed. 

Kazunari wished his boyfriend a good night, blew him a kiss and told him how much he loved him.

"I love you too Kazu," was the last thing Shintarou told him before hanging up. 

That "I love you" felt weird, fake, empty of sense, as if he didn't love him anymore. What if this long-distance relationships finally killed their love? Nah it couldn't be, not his Shin-chan. They love each other and Kazunari knew Shintarou wouldn't do anything to hurt him the same way he knew Shintarou knew that Kazunari would never hurt him. It was only his imagination that was playing tricks on him, this "I love you" was totally normal. 

A week passed and Kazunari visited the man living in the house on the hills, he was greeted by the barking dog again but this time the dog seemed happy to see him, that had probably something to do with the fact that Kazunari came to see the dog a few times. 

He knocked on the door, he heard Diego yelling to come inside, Kazunari opened the door and walked inside the house, he followed the old man's voice to the back of the house. He looked like he was giving a final touch to the ring. 

"Kazunari, young man, almost done, you can sit here or go play with the dog, that bastard seemed to be fond of you." 

Kazunari decided to sit and watch the old man putting the final touch to the ring. 

About an hour later, the old man was done and looked really satisfied by the end product, he made a sign to Kazunari to come closer and take a look at the ring. 

The polished amber with strike of green quartz was not mounted in a simple silver ring, it wasn't nothing extravagant, it was simple. Kazunari examined it and saw something was engraved inside the ring, his name and Shintarou's name, between their two names there was a basketball ball.

Kazunari looked at Diego, he didn't remember telling him about the basketball.

"I might look very busy, but I still have to go out of my home. I saw you playing with the kids and with the way you were playing, I figured you played for a long time, you probably met your partner while playing, am I wrong?"

Kazunari laughed, "no, not at all, the first time I met him his team crushed my team in middle school, then we played for the same team in high school."

"Him?"

"hmmmm"

The old man smiled "don't worry, if I never had kid is only because I never found the man with whom I would want to have a family, I probably spend too much time in my office to really look for that one man; I am happy you found your atvs young age." 

"Thank you Mr. Deigo, you know, it's never too late." 

The old man smiled, "you're probably right."

"Of course I'm right," replied Kazunari, before getting a little bit serious and asking for the payment.

"No need to pay me, it's a gift." 

"No, I really want to pay for your work!!" 

Diego sighed, he had the feeling Kazunari would not leave his house before paying him.

"Fine 50 Bolivianos and a picture of both of you, of course your boyfriend needs to wear the ring." 

Kazunari didn't argue even if he felt the price wasn't right, he paid the old man and promised him to come back to see him before leaving for Japan. 

Later that day, Kazunari sent a small message to Shintarou, telling him that he was organizing his flight back home: "gonna send you my flight information as soon as I had them." He didn't wait for a reply, he needed to pack his stuff before leaving for La Paz 

The next day before leaving he stopped to say a final goodbye to Diego and thanked him once again for the ring, he also promised the old man to send him a picture. 

Arriving in La Paz he headed for the hotel he had booked the day prior and from there he looked at the earliest flight possible for the next day, luckily there was one at 10 in the morning and there were still a few seats available. 

Once he received the confirmation of his flight being booked, he sent a message to Shintarou with his flight information. 

Strangely, his boyfriend didn't reply to the message he sent the day prior, Kazunari brushed it off, thinking Shintarou was just busy, he sent the message with his flight information and wrote how much he couldn't wait to see him and hold him in his arms; he didn't say anything about the ring he wanted to keep it a secret. 

Kazunari visited the city for the rest of the day and got to bed early. The next day he headed for the airport where he left his rental car. He sent a last message to Shintarou before embarking on the plane. In a bit more than twenty four hours he would see his boyfriend again after three years of being apart. 

Shintarou saw the message, he just didn't feel like replying to it, now he was debating if he should go get Kazunari at the airport or pretend he didn't see the message and wait for his boyfriend to call him; if Kazunari was coming back with someone, Shintarou didn't want to have that awkward meeting at the airport. But also there was a chance that he was wrong and his boyfriend was really coming back with an object. 

He really wanted to believe in Kazunari, not once he failed to contact him, he even sent him letters accompanied with instant pictures, he also received countless postcards; in each of them Kazunari was telling him how much he was missing him, how much he was looking forward to their reunion. There was also a part of Shintarou that had difficulty believing that Kazunari would have to do everything he had made for Shintarou if he was to cheat on him, abandoning him like this. 

It wasn't Kazunari type, he wouldn't have done that., Shintarou managed to convince himself enough to take the flight information and look for when Kazunari’s plane would be landing at Narita. 

The day of Kazunari’s arrival, Shintarou got up early and got ready to welcome his boyfriend to the airport. He sent him a quick text before leaving, letting him know that he will wait for him where he let him go three year ago.

Shintarou arrived at the airport and walked to the meeting point and waited, looking at the flight board to see if it would be delayed or be on time, for the moment it should be on time, but it could change quickly. 

Sitting on the bench, Shintarou looked at the people surrounding him, mostly business people arriving or leaving perfectly dressed with their three pieces and briefcase talking to their phone, probably booking their next trip. 

Staring at the board, Shintarou saw the flight ws still on time and close to land, he started to get butterflies in his stomach when the sign change for “landing”, now he just needed to wait for his boyfriend to appear, hoping it will not take him too much time at the custom, gods knows what Kazunari would have to declare. 

It was like an eternity for him, but suddenly he heard it, he heard the voice he was longing for calling him: “Shin-Chan!!”

He was there in front of him, running with his luggages the same Kazunari who left him three years ago.

Arriving close to him Kazunari dropped everything to embrace his tall boyfriend and cover him with kisses. 

Finally they were reunited, they would not have to talk through a screen anymore, they would be able to talk and cuddle whenever they wanted, Kazunari couldn’t wait to wake up next to his boyfriend in the morning, watching him sleeping. 

“Shin-chan.”

“Kazunari.”

Kazunari took a step back and smiled, while Shintarou was now certain that his boyfriend would not leave him he still had an uneasy feeling, but this feeling disappeared soon as he saw Kazunari putting a knee on the ground and clearing out his throat. 

“Shin-chan, I left three years ago on a journey, a journey to find the perfect ring to give you, a ring that would cement our relationship, I looked everywhere I could in our beautiful country to find the perfect ring without finding what I was looking for, I travelled around the world and three years later, I found the perfect ring in a small village in Bolivia.”

Kazunari took out the little box in which he had put the ring and to it out presenting it to his boyfriend. 

“Shin...Midorima Shintarou, would you give me the honor to marry me?”

Shintarou couldn’t believe it, Kazunari left to find a ring and ring that would represent them. He looked at the stone that was mounting the metal band, it was a beautiful orange with bright strike of green in it. It was a totally Kazunari thing to do, it wouldn’t have expected less from him. 

Kazunari was kneeling in front of Shintarou, waiting for an answer he knew could still be rejected, he left without giving the reason, leaving his boyfriend in the dark about his motives. Shintarou could say no and Kazunari was afraid of that. 

“Yes…”

Kazunari lift his eyes and look in his boyfriend green eyes

“Yes...I would be happy to marry you Takao Kazunari.”

Kazunari got on his feet more happy than ever and passed the ring to his now fiancé's finger, that fit perfectly, before kissing him, a long and deep kiss. 

Shintarou arrived at the airport to pick up his boyfriend and left the airport with a fiancé, Kazunari left Japan and his boyfriend and came back to find a fiancé after three years of long distance relationship. The couple was happy, Kazunari promised Shintarou to never leave him behind again. 

* * *

Diego was sitting on his front porch, watching the kid playing with his dog, from a distance, he was the postman coming toward him; after greeting him, he gave him a letter, it was coming from japan. Inside he found a letter and a picture, a wedding picture of Kazunari and his now husband Shintarou, he smiled. 

“Why are you smiling?” said a voice next to me.

“Here, this is the boy who came to me to make the ring I told you about.”

“So he is the one that I need to thank?”

“Yes Alberto, he is the one you need to thank” replied Diego taking his partner's hands before kissing it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!   
> Let me know what you think in the comment section below!!  
> You can find me on Twitter @MelPervy
> 
> ~Thank you for Reading ~


End file.
